So Called Independent
by Ryder Bellamiren
Summary: Alternate Universe! Jacob never imprinted on Reneesme. In fact, his imprints are on the other side of the country, one formerly frozen in ice and the other in possession of a miniaturized arc-reactor. He leaves Forks for NY. He opens his own diner courtesy of the Cullens & manages to get kidnapped by Fury. Contains the beginnings of a triad and yaoi. Flamers get roasted regardless.


**A/N:** Okay... This is the result of reading Superfamily!fics in my spare time. Damn plunnies attack when I'm in the shower or just when I'm about to fall asleep. What is up with that anyway? Eh. This starts in 2008, just after Breaking Dawn (Yes, I have the books; yes, I have read them. Can you take canon characters and make them as they were meant to be out of her clutches? Yes.). I'm not conceited at all, am I? Nope, never. *cackles* Besides, Avengers and giant wolves work perfectly well together. The Hulk anyone? Jake can help with the 'other guy' since he explodes into a horse-sized fluff ball.

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish so very much that I owned the muscle-bound wolves and sexy Tony Stark. Sadly, I have no money and therefore do not own anything to do with either franchise (unless you count third edition publishing books that are part of a marketing hype).

**WARNING:** I should probably say this; AU and light yaoi (Man on man). Mentions of sexiness... And a nice bum. But nothing so far on the M-rated side of things. My smut Muse has gone into hibernation again... I wonder where it goes? Eh. If you don't like it, go do a Hunger Games and don't come back... Like ever. Seriously. Flamers will be duly ignored and/or put to work serving my Muses. Nyah. *smirk*

**SCI SCI SCI SCI SCI**

_**Business Owner, Wolf Shape-shifter, Imprinter**_

Jacob squirmed in his first class seat, his eyes flicking to the couple sitting across from him and pretending to sleep. Good thing it was cloudy most of the year where they were going. His mind wandered back to the reason he was on the plane to begin with...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Bella's heart started beating the second he fled down the stairs. The sudden urge to kill her offspring vanished as did his furious mindset. What was going on? He watched dispassionately as Colin imprinted on the half-vampire, the Volturi came and even the aftermath._

* * *

_Al__ice was the one who pulled him out of it with a harsh slap to the face; literally._

_"We're going to New York."_

_"Wait, like Spiderman and Iron-Man territory?"_

_"Yes. Is there anything you want to do?" His mind had wandered to all of his Mom's recipes and he smiled softly._

_"Yeah. But it's expensive and it wouldn't work here-"_

_"Wealth enough to fund several countries, Jacob. Anything at all." she chided him gently._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

So here they were, Alice, Jasper and him on a flight to New York. She'd set him up with a studio loft above his own shop. They were going to rent out the apartment next to his, pretending to be college students. They'd be there if he needed help but they wouldn't be in the way. He was thankful for their help, really, but his shop preoccupied his mind for the most part. Rummaging around in his carry-on he produced his notebook, making notes about taste and texture as he sketched out his confections. Grinning, he doodled Alice drooling on Jasper in chibi form.

"This is your captain speaking. We'll be landing at JFK in fifteen minutes..." Jacob tuned out the rest, having heard it before. He poked Alice with his toe so that the stewardess didn't touch them.

"Hmm? Are we here already?" Jacob had to hand it to her; she sounded like she had actually fallen asleep.

"Yeah. Slept through the whole flight." he teased as she poked Jasper on the arm.

"Mm-mmm." Jasper rolled tighter into the blanket. Oh, perfect opportunity. He tugged on the edge sharply, snapping it out and away from the male vampire. "Jake!"

"What?" Cue innocent facial expression as stewardess walks over? Check.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"'Mfine, ma'am." the thick Southern accent was back. The woman blushed an alarming shade of cherry red. "Jake here was just bein' ungentlemanly." Thankfully another passenger called her over.

"Sure, sure. You snore in your sleep." he countered, feeling better than he had in ages. "Yeek! Cold hands, cold hands! Alice, help me?"

* * *

JFK Airport was pure _**hell**_. Jacob secretly thought it held something evil and told Alice as much.

"I swear soul-sucking faeries live there..." he grumbled into his hoodie. Tinkling bell laughter followed his comment as she made him and Jasper wait by the luggage. "There are, though. Can't you feel them?"

"Yes, but Alice is her own special brand of enthusiasm. Wards them off, as it were."

"Lucky you." She returned not five minutes later with a clearly enamored cabbie. Alice rattled off somewhere close to their address and the man looked only too willing to follow. When they were about a block away, Jasper had the man stop the cab, paying the man and muttering something in another language. His first impression of New York was stares. Yeah, he didn't see what was so special about him. Maybe it was his height? Or they could've been directed at Alice and Jasper. Whatever. When they reached his shop, he gave up all pretenses of manliness and sighed. Alice had gotten it exactly right. The building itself wasn't impressive but it looked just like a diner from the 40's. The sign wasn't glowing right now but he grinned as he saw it: Wolf Haven.

"Alice, I love you." he scooped her up and twirled her around enthusiastically. "It's just like I imagined... Actually, it's better. How much was all of this?"

"Don't worry about it. You can pay me back with smiles like that more often." she giggled. "Wow, you really are tall. I can see so much from up here."

"It's because you're such a little pixie. Jasper here can't even measure up." He bear-hugged Jasper too, knowing that the other male had held Alice back from making the place pink and white. "Thanks. So, does this actually mirror something you saw once?"

"Quite a bit of it. A diner did stand here and yes the colors are the same. I doubt anyone around here would notice too much unless they grew up here during the Depression." Little did they know that someone would recognize it.

* * *

Jake was further delighted by all of the state-of-the-art equipment.

"You really did think of everything, didn't you?"

"I did, puppy, and you have lessons and a license to fill out before this is your baby."

"Seriously?"

"I can perfectly imitate your writing, so yes."

**-Four Years Later-**

"This is Wolf Haven, Jake speaking. How may I help you?"

"Jake, get off your fuzzy butt. You're in too late again." Alice's admonishment over the phone had him laughing so hard he was bent over double. "Now or no sugar cookies for you."

"Hey! I have a business to run, you. Not all of us have a free ride to whatever university because we don't have loads of cash."

"Actually, you do. You let me and Jasper invest your hard-earned money."

"I know that. I don't use it though. I'm coming home. You can stop nagging now." He hummed 'Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy' as he locked up. Cold metal on his spine made him stiffen.

"Hey, gimme all your money."

"You don't wanna do that." he warned the teen, wrinkling his nose at the fear scent.

"I said gimme your money!" Jake whirled at a speed too fast for humans to follow and grabbed the gun with one hand. He held it up as he broke it in half.

"And I told _you_, kid, that you didn't wanna do that. Now, are you gonna scram before I break you?" he snarled, straightening up to his full height. A girlish squeal was all he heard as the teen fled from him. "Works every time." he chuckled to himself as he trudged up the steps following his growling stomach to the mouth-watering smell of gumbo on the stove. Mmm, Jasper was cooking tonight. "I'm home!"

"Another gang heist? You're still stiff and grumbly."

"A freakin' kid. Not even out of the squeaky voice phase, Ali, and he was shaking so bad... I think I scared him too much." Jasper laughed as he set a giant bowl in front of Jake.

"You're a fluffy puppy. He'll be back, asking for your help right about... Now."

"I'm not a vigilante." he reiterated as Alice answered the door. "Damn it, why can't I say no to the puppy-face?"

"Seth." came the answer in stereo.

"Right." His Beta was also tucking into the gumbo, while Leah was off in Delaware at DCAD thanks to the Cullens. "What do you want, kid?" He leaned on the doorway, crossing his arms.

"They say you t-talk with the gangs. I want out." At least this kid had guts; he wouldn't have had the balls to ask the guy who'd broken a gun in his face a few years ago.

"Mmm, I know a few guys. What's it to you other than wanting out of the game?"

"I need a job."

"Everybody needs a job except for those two. Why should I hire you?" he bantered back, ignoring Seth's noises in the background.

"'Cause I'll do anything to help my Mom."

"Ah, hell. What's your name, kid?" Damn kicked puppy face.

"Reno."

"Mmm-hmm. Got a last name, Reno?"

"... Ferreira."

"Come back tomorrow and I'll see what I've got." Jacob grumbled to himself as he ate his gumbo as Alice sent off the kid with a package. "Ugh. Why?" he whined as he finished, thunking his head onto the table.

"You 'adopt' all of them eventually." she giggled as he sighed. "Give it up Mr. Toughguy."

"My manliness is at stake here, Ali! You, stop giggle-snorting. At least you still have some masculinity left."

"Hey, someone's gotta be Momma Wolf. That's what you are on the streets." Seth countered with a wide grin.

"No. Are you serious?"

"Our ex-cubs get word from our regulars. Rest assured they know not to attack you, what with the gun breaking and all, but they know when one of them becomes a cub." Seth explained as his best friend and Beta did the dishes. "If you'd stop slouching-"

"Then they stare. I'm sure it's for you or Ali or even the fact that I'm with the pair of you in the first place." he waved it off. "Besides, Alpha instincts says take care of those under me."

"Instincts my-"

"Hey. Shh." His ears picked up radio chatter and Seth suddenly looked grim. "Is that what I think it is? Some suit is coming over here."

"Open up! New York Police!" Jacob straightened up and answered the door. "Are you Jacob Black?"

"Yeah."

"You're coming with us."

"Ali, you have the fort. Seth, run the Haven."

* * *

He followed them willingly and even put up with the blindfold. By the time his eyes were uncovered, his senses were thoroughly confused. He was met with the sight of two men, one tall and blond, the other short and fierce (not to mention missing an eye). "Okay... Who are you?"

"Director Nick Fury. I have a question for you, Mr. Black."

"Shoot."

"Where do your abilities come from?" Definitely not expecting that when he was taken.

"Uhhh... Can I call my Dad? It's kind of not for me to reveal." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly. "Tribal secrets and whatnot." Fury's lips thinned as the man narrowed his remaining eye.

"Fine. Call." A cell phone was flicked in his direction. He caught it and dialed his home number by heart.

"Sam Uley-"

"Heya Sam. I need to talk to Dad and the elders." This was said in Quileutean. Fury was giving him an odd look.

"What? Jacob, where are you?"

"Some place underground. Don't try to find me. They're government."

"Only you, Jake. Hold on." He leaned against the metal beam, tapping out a random rhythm with his foot.

"Jake. What's this about?"

"So I've been kidnapped by the government and I was wondering if I was allowed to spill our spirit warrior." he managed with a straight face.

"You didn't phase in front of them yet?"

"No. I've been discreetly phasing in the woods outside of the city. I think they'll keep me indefinitely. Study my blood, poke at the Cold Ones..."

"A moment then." It was only a minute later when his Dad gave the go-ahead. "The Elders agree to it for your safety."

"Thanks. I'll see you soon." He flicked it shut and tossed it back at Fury with human strength. Switching back to English he shrugged out of his favorite jacket. "Do you have extra clothes for someone my size? 'Cause I really like these jeans and Alice had them tailored for me..."

"I don't care."

"Alright." He stripped with a casualness he knew neither of them were used to and phased into wolf form. Jake shook himself as he realized his form had grown again. He woofed quietly at a shocked Director and the blond man, whose name he still didn't know. Stretching took the work of a moment as he loped over to Fury and took in both scents. Phasing back and changing took the work of seconds, even as Fury shut his open mouth.

"_**WHAT THE HELL?!**_ Coulson! Why didn't I know about this?" Jacob laughed as he laid into the poor agent.

"Hey. It's a centuries-old secret. Cut the guy a break." he drawled, patting the guy on the shoulder as he looked down at Fury.

"Why are you so tall?"

"It's a wolf thing. All of us are like that."

"There are more of you?" At Fury's interested tone, Jacob moved to shut that down.

"Ever notice that actual wolves have packs? Same for us. Duh. Plus, we only follow our Alphas."

"You've got a mouth on you."

"Mmm. I suppose you have a file on me?"

"No." the resentment made him grin wider.

"Huh. Thought you guys had files on everybody."

"Are there more members of your... pack near you?" the blond asked in a soft voice, the muscles relaxing as he joked with Fury.

"Yeah. By the way, never did catch your name." He couldn't help but rib the man.

"Steven Rogers, but call me Steve."

"Jacob Black, call me Jake. Mmm, my Beta and my Beta's sister. The others are back on the West Coast." They slowed, still keeping sight of a stomping, pissed-off Director.

"You're one of the Alphas."

"Good catch. Fury's a bit slow on the uptake. Have you been to my diner?" Idle chit-chat was turning out to be interesting.

"You own a diner."

"Wolf Haven. It's my baby and Seth's my SIC when I have pack business. It's in Brooklyn-"

"On the corner? I've seen it. I never went inside though... too many memories associated with the paint theme." A grimace accompanied the words.

"It's 40's themed."

"... I'm from the 40's."

"Oh. Jasper was a bit literal then. It's just the color scheme. Insides's much better."

_**Captain America, Kid from Brooklyn, Imprintee**_

Steve's first impression of Jacob is one he never thought he'd say or even THINK, but there it is. The man's gorgeous. There's no other word that will fit the broad shoulders, slim waist and the seven inches call-me-Jake has on him. Even in the harsh white lights of S.H.I.E.L.D., the russet skin shines and the tawny eyes are warm.

"Wow. Talk about technology... Eh, way too much for my taste. I prefer cars and motorcycles over all of this-Is that a glowing touch-screen? Yeah. I think not."

"You like motorcycles?"

"Hmm, they're great. Of course, Alice hates it when I get grease all over her fashion designs." Jake grinned, pulling out his own cellphone (which Phil had given back).

"You've mentioned her a few times. Who is she?" Steve was curious.

"Here. That's her and her husband Jasper." The photo showed a petite, pixie of a woman with astonishing golden eyes attached to a man with the eyes of a soldier. "Jazz was a soldier." It was like the shape-shifter was reading his mind; which was ridiculous.

"They're..."

"Way too good-looking to be human?" He'd been about to say that. "They aren't. My tribe calls them the Cold Ones but you would say vampires."

"Aren't you enemies?"

"Nah. Kinda hard to be when one of the wolves is involved with one of them." Jacob answered easily, leaning on a beam and watching the general chaos of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier lifting off. The odd thing was that being around Jake was easier than any of the agents or even Fury himself.

"How did that happen?"

"Hmm, best way to explain imprinting... It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, the imprint does... You become whatever they need you to be, whether that's a protector, a lover or just a friend. It's involuntary and the wolf will never love anyone else save the imprint. My packmates say that the imprintee can reject a wolf, but it's hard to resist that level of commitment, compatibility and adoration."

"What happens if they reject the wolf?"

"Agony, or so I've heard. No wolf has ever had more than one imprintee and never another of the same sex. I haven't imprinted yet*." Seriously? It must have shown on his face. "Why do the people I know get all shocked that I don't have a special someone?"

"Hello. Who's the sex on legs, Fury?" Steve narrowed his eyes at Natasha Romanov, knowing that she was talking about Jacob.

"Uhh never been called that to my face. Steve, didn't you say you were interested in motorcycles?"

"I have one that's been kept in storage." Ms. Romanov's face is priceless. "What wrench do you use?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know it, but it's fantastic. Knipex's Pliers Wrench works beautifully on the fasteners."

"I used a combination." he admitted ruefully, missing his set already. "Phil, do you know where my motorcycle is?"

"It's on the ground at HQ."

"You have a photo?" Steve did and he pulled it out, tracing a finger lightly over the black & white photograph. "Nice. Here, I'll show you both of mine." He scrolled through photos and made a small noise of triumph as he tapped the right one. They were older bikes, closer to his '38 Harley than those sleek modern things that pretended to be bikes in the Helicarrier hangar.

"You are one cool cat." he whistles, settling into his seat at the table. Jacob remained standing as the rest of Fury's supposed Avengers clumped in and took their own seats.

* * *

He thought he could handle his temper around Stark. Really, the man pushed every button he had and some he didn't even _know_ he had. Jake'd clearly had enough of their sniping.

"Hey. You _**think**_ you know the guy. You don't; have you ever met each other anywhere but here?" He realized he hadn't. "Now, shake hands like the gentlemen you are and reintroduce yourselves." The wolf shifter removed his giant hands and scooted over to Bruce as he watched them. "Go on. I'm not your Mom." At that moment his cell chose to ring again. "Seth! How's the Haven? Mmm, is Reno there? I can hear his loud ass in the back. Put me on speaker. Reno. You mess with my SIC like that one more time I swear I'll break you. Do the job or you're done."

"But you said-" the speaker protested in a whiny voice.

"Yeah, I know what I said, brat. Hold your end and you'll get a paycheck at the end of this. So help me if my Haven is a mess..."

"Chill, Jake. This isn't the time to go fluffy. You know Ali gets upset when you ruin her designs." came the chiding tone over the line.

"Mmmr."

"You have your hands full playing Momma again."

"Seth... I will call Lee and make her Beta. I am not Momma and those kids aren't even close to cubs. Don't go there." Stark straightens as he listens to Jake argue.

"Alright. Geez. Haven out." Startled golden eyes look up as he ends the call, most of the team looking at him in amazement.

"What? Yeah, Fury recruited me but I have a business to run. You and you, fix whatever it is that's bubbling between you or we'll never even get off the 'carrier. Bruce, can I chat with you?"

"What are you?" It's only thanks to his super hearing and firing synapses that he manages to listen to Stark.

"I'm sorry for assuming. He never shut up about you." The soft brown eyes expressed what Stark wasn't saying. "And I do mean never."

"I apologize for assuming that you are Howard. You're Tony Stark and Iron-Man. Philanthropist, playboy, billionaire genius on the resume, right?"

"Hey, you got it right. Maybe you aren't too bad yourself, Capsicle."

"It's Steve."

"Alright, Steve, it's Tony to you."

* * *

Loki is to blame for the next incident, he's sure. This time Jake doesn't even bother stripping before he's blocking the Hulk's strikes as a massive russet wolf. It's snaps, snarls, grunts and all-out roars from the pair as Jacob blocks and parries the various punches with teeth that are doing quite a bit of damage to the other guy. At least Natasha managed to escape the wrath of what Tony dubbed 'the green rage monster.' From the sounds of it over the comm. she was fighting Agent Barton. A howl sounded through the suddenly working Helicarrier as Steve watched in horror as both the Hulk and Jacob hovered for a few moments before plummeting to the Earth along with Thor.

He's numb from the feeling that Jake, the carefree shifter who sounded like he had never been into battle, is no longer on the ship. Stark takes notice of his mood quickly and calls Barton (geez, make me sound like my old man, I'm Clint) as well as Natasha in, explaining in hushed tones the plan to save New York from the invading army. They can only hope that this particular rally is in time.

* * *

A mindset that he's never really shed slams back into existence as his actions become reflex; dodge, throw shield, shoot pistol, catch shield, batter Chitauri and take them out. His mind does register a partially-dressed Jacob in the middle of some debris and his back is exposed to a malicious alien.

"Jake!" Even with his super senses, he can't see the wolf shifter phase back and slash the enemy to ribbons. "Oh, thank God you're alright. Where's Banner?" The wolf chuffs lightly and motions with a massive paw towards the scientist, who is helping civilians evacuate. "Doc... I think now is the perfect time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." The voice goes deeper as Banner becomes the Hulk, following orders.

"You." He points his finger at the police officers standing there dumbfounded. "Sergeant! I want you to station your men in all these buildings and I need a perimeter all the way down to 39th."

The officer balks considerably, "Why should I take orders from you?" Steve whirls around and takes on a squadron of Chitauri along with Jake, black blood spattering the magnificent fur. The shifter rumbles in his chest and stares at the officer who is now fumbling for his walkie-talkie. "I want men posted in all these buildings! And I want a perimeter all the way down to 39th!"

"Uh-huh. Thought so."

_**Genius, Iron-Man, Imprintee**_

Tony has an idea that the nuke will explode when it hits the city. Damn if he doesn't know weapons after years and years of building the things; Fury contacts him via JARVIS. "Stark, you hearing me? We have a missile headed straight for the city."

Tony does _not_ cough in surprise. No, not at _**all**_. "How long?"

The tone Nick uses is one he thought he'd never hear from the snarky bastard, "Three minutes at best."

Natasha's comm. breaks through pretty fast. "I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!"

Rogers (call-me-Steve) is instantly in his zone. "Do it!"

"No, wait!" Tony has a crazy idea that just _might_ work if he pulls it off.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Tony hears the weariness past the bravado.

"I got a nuke coming in; it's gonna blow in less than a minute... And I know just where to put it." He powers up what's left of the suit and catches the missile gently. "JARVIS, call Pepper Potts."

"Yessir." It rang for several tense seconds before the signal beeped. "Sorry, sir, but it seems she cannot be contacted at this moment."

"Damn."

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip." the sincerity in the Captain's voice makes him smile for a moment. His repulsors are firing on all that's left and he's in slight awe at the vastness of space where the Chitauri have left their Mothership. The inner child in him does a gleeful dance at the explosion caused by the nuke... Oh, that looked like so much fun! Just as he's blacking out, he hears Rogers and Thor.

"Son of a gun!"

"He's not slowing down."

* * *

He wakes up from the wetness on his face.

"Urgh. What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?" he manages through the deep aches and pains.

"We won; you can blame Jake for the wet face. The Hulk caught you and your face got wolf-licked."

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tommorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Thor boomed out with laughter at his rambling before becoming serious again.

"We're not finished yet."

Tony tried to lighten the mood.

"And then shawarma after." The giant wolf snorts, sitting down next to him and laying down to look at him with a familiar golden eye. "Huh. I guess you really are Jacob." All this gets him is a huff and an eye roll.

* * *

It's ridiculously easy to get Loki into handcuffs that hold him. What Jake has to do with that, he has no idea; until Loki stares at the shifter with a certain amount of awe.

"You remind me of Fenrir." the green-eyed trickster god murmurs softly, all of the Avengers able to hear him despite the traffic.

"Huh. Wasn't he your cub?"

"As Slephnir was my foal. You know of the legends?" Tony finds the smile slightly creepy but the only thing Jacob does is laugh.

"Yeah."

"It is a shame you have no true cubs of your own. Such strength should be passed on."

"Thanks. I'll keep it, and you, in mind. Thor, would you-"

"Give any correspondence straight to my brother? Of course. Father is not that heartless to deprive Loki of good influences." Jake wrapped his long arms around Loki and whispering something. Loki hummed and snuggled close, a serene smile playing across the thin lips. Tony would pry that out of the shifter if he had to as Loki and Thor disappeared with the tessaract.

It turned out he didn't even have to try. Jake caught all of their meaningful stares and grinned roguishly.

"I told him if he behaved, he might get to see my cubs. Besides... The guy's not all evil."

"What? I don't think I heard you properly." Clint snarked harshly, miming clearing out his ears with a scowl. "We are talking about the _same_ demi-god, aren't we? The one who controlled my _mind_?"

"I can scent evil. He doesn't smell like it. Loki's just really lost and scared; more than you think. I told him he had a friend if he ever needed one." the startling truth shining out from those unbelievable golden eyes has Tony convinced.

"Okay."

"Wait, aren't you Mister-I-don't-share-my-tech-with-anyone?" Banner asked scratching the back of his head as if confused.

"Umm, for one, he's telling the truth. If he isn't, we still have other methods of proving his theory." he countered matter-of-factly. "Duh." Tony knows he shouldn't have included the last word but it was too tempting.

"Okay... You've gone 'round the bend." Clint was quick on the upkeep.

"Nope. Just my genius mind figuring it out before all of you."

"He reminds me of... someone I knew." Tony snorted at the reference to Hydra's leader.

"Eh, no, Steve. Loki is not Red Skull."

Jacob wrinkled his nose as he stretched, "Okay. Enough about our resident, not-so evil half-brother. I want shawarma. Tony, you in?"

"Yeah. Steve, Banner?"

"Bruce. I think we know each other enough for first names." comes the gentle reply, "Jake, don't eat all of them."

"Please, you'll have to fight me for the last one." came the confident answer shot over a broad shoulder. Damn, why did it have to be broad shoulders that were his turn-on?

* * *

Tony watches the scene with a small smirk. Everyone's had at least one shawarma but only Bruce and Jacob are eating still. Steve's decided to take a small break from his twelfth. Tony is also amused by the employees (yes, plural) shock at the three munching away. Good thing he's paying for this. Natasha and Clint are laughing, which is never a good sign. They'll probably be banned from the place if Thor (who has yet to reply to his invite) pulls another stunt like the one in New Mexico (Tony had actually laughed, after hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D's database, about that one). Amusement aside, he managed to usher the Avengers back to his tower. Puppy faces had no effect when he announced that they were finished.

"I'll get take-out if you come quietly." he tempted, waving his smart-phone.

"You're on. Videogames, Clint?" Jake ribbed the assassin.

"... You defended the mind controller. No freakin' way." is what's snapped in the shifter's direction.

"Eh. Your loss. Tony, do you mind if we stop along the way? I want to check and see if the Haven's still standing." Oh, Tony likes this suggestion.

* * *

The color scheme is literally from the 40s. He can see the recognition in Steve's eyes and the quietness of the Capsicle. Jacob doesn't hesitate to enter, greeting customers as easily as if he'd never helped save the world.

"Seth?"

"Jake? Oh, good. Alice is going nuts and Jasper's out." The shifter hums contentedly as he takes the slip from Seth's hand and barks out the orders in a competent voice.

"Take a seat guys. Seth, Avengers. Avengers, Seth. I trust you can introduce yourselves without breaking anything?"

_**Business Owner, Wolf Shape-shifter, Imprinter**_

Jake inhaled the familiar scent of his shop, his mind going blissfully blank. He'd been thinking nonstop about his _**two**_ imprints and wasn't that a doozy all on its own. Alice's head was probably hurting because his future had taken a wrenching turn without her knowledge. He sought out the sweet smell of the vampire that had helped him out.

"Ali?"

"Oh thank God you're back. My head's been killing me."

"Glad I'm the aspirin to your visions. They've been going haywire?"

"Like-You! You're the cause that is messing up my visions."

"You're seeing seven extra people. That's the Avengers, Coulson and Director Fury." he murmured as he leaned into her gentle petting. "Guh, my imprinting on two of them probably doesn't help."

"Imprinting? That's why two of them went fuzzy and my headache lessened. I thought you only imprinted on girls though."

"Ugh, so did I. Apparently not and I haven't called my Dad or Sam yet. Emi would understand." Jacob groaned, sinking down onto the stairs to be petted. She carded her fingers through his hair, absently fixing the long length into an intricate braid with no hairs coming loose. "All hell will break loose if anyone finds out about us."

**Ending A/N:** Ehhh, this is headed in the same direction as DMM:Ww? at this point. Should I continue this? Review to tell me what you think. No, seriously. Review. It's right there in that oh-so-convenient little box that's above the favorites and follow boxes. Please?

*Jacob's status as the True Alpha of the Quileute Pack caused a reactionary gap in his imprinting. His imprints were on the opposite coast and he'd never had any contact with them previously. Therefore he pseudo-imprinted on Reneesme as a relief for his soul. Both imprints need to be in the same place at the same time in order for him to imprint on them. Steve will know the basics before Tony and therefore have an advantage for a bit. Tony and Steve are dominant because Jacob doesn't want control.


End file.
